<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El dragón de Erik by Nirayye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495104">El dragón de Erik</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirayye/pseuds/Nirayye'>Nirayye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Memorias de Idhún | The Idhún's Memories - Laura Gallego</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirayye/pseuds/Nirayye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Erik y Christian están en Idhún, Victoria y Eva, en la Tierra, y no tienen forma de volverse a juntar. Shail es un cinnamon roll y tratará de arreglar la situación. Para ello, acude a la cabaña en el bosque a la que se ha retirado Christian cual ermitaño hosco. Ligero angst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christian &amp; Erik, Christian &amp; Jack Redfield, Christian &amp; Shail Fesbak, Jack Redfield &amp; Erik, Jack/Victoria/Christian, Jack/Victoria/Kirtash, Kirtash &amp; Erik, Kirtash &amp; Jack Redfield, Kirtash &amp; Shail Fesbak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El dragón de Erik</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tras los eventos de Panteón, la tríada y sus hijos llevan unos años en la Tierra. Un día deciden reabrir la puerta a Idhún, pero el portal interdimensional no funciona bien y se cierra, dejando a Victoria y Eva en la Tierra, y a Jack, Kirtash y Erik en Idhún. Ambas partes intentan por todos los medios volver a abrirlo, sin éxito. Jack es el primero en rendirse. Kirtash continúa investigando un tiempo, pero al final se da cuenta de que es inútil. Desesperanzado, se marcha a vivir a una cabaña en el bosque. Ha transcurrido un año desde entonces.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El pájaro <em>haai</em> llevaba sobrevolando el bosque una eternidad. Pese a que su hechizo de orientación seguía funcionando, el mago sentía que se había perdido. Por fin, una cabaña de madera apareció entre los árboles. Tiró de las riendas del pájaro para que se posara en un claro.</p>
<p>Miró a su alrededor con cierto desasosiego. Escuchó unos pasos sobre las hojas secas y por fin lo vio: surgía de entre los árboles cargando con una pila de troncos y ramas. Vestía ropas oscuras, pero estaba bastante diferente: con el pelo más corto y algo de barba. Aun así, Shail habría reconocido sus fríos ojos azules en cualquier parte. Se sintió brevemente intimidado, pero recordó que el shek jamás le haría daño. Por ella.</p>
<p>Sin decir nada, Christian echó a andar hacia la cabaña. Soltó la madera junto a la puerta y entró. Shail ató las riendas del pájaro a una rama y lo siguió con cautela.</p>
<p>Desde la puerta, el mago pudo ver el interior. No era muy grande, pero sí luminoso y cálido, y un fuego crepitaba en la chimenea. Christian se arrodilló y echó un tronco más. Shail pensó que nunca había visto al shek al lado del fuego desde la primera vez que lo vio, hace… ¿once años? Hizo cuentas y calculó que el joven tendría unos veintitrés años, ocho menos que él.</p>
<p>–Te las has arreglado para encontrar el lugar más apartado de todo Idhún. –El otro no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miró–. ¿Tendrías agua para mí y mi <em>haai</em>, por favor?</p>
<p>El joven se levantó y se acercó a la cocina. Shail vio que había una pequeña habitación al fondo con una cama. Christian le tendió un cubo lleno de agua para el pájaro y un vaso para él sin mediar palabra. El mago le dio las gracias.</p>
<p>–¿Vas a quedarte esta noche? –preguntó Christian mientras él posaba el cubo frente al <em>haai</em>, que bebió ávidamente.</p>
<p>Shail pensó en hacer alguna broma sobre que no había perdido la voz al fin y al cabo, pero se contuvo. Su anfitrión no parecía estar de muy buen humor por tenerlo allí.</p>
<p>–No pensaba, pero… la verdad es que no contaba con tardar tanto en llegar. –Christian lo miró como esperando una respuesta–. Sí, si no es mucha molestia.</p>
<p>Shail empezaba a pensar que tal vez no había sido buena idea venir, cuando Christian dijo secamente:</p>
<p>–No. Hay pescado para cenar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shail devoró dos truchas al calor de la fogata que ardía fuera de la cabaña. El humo se elevaba hacia el cielo nocturno y emborronaba las estrellas.</p>
<p>–Te has dejado barba –comentó.</p>
<p>Christian no vio necesario contestar a una observación tan obvia. Shail se limpió los dedos de la grasa de las truchas y lo intentó de nuevo:</p>
<p>–Estaban muy buenas. ¿Hay un río cerca?</p>
<p>Christian asintió. El mago dio un trago de agua y lo miró.</p>
<p>–¿No vas a preguntarme qué demonios hago aquí?</p>
<p>El shek esbozó una leve sonrisa, la primera desde que Shail había llegado.</p>
<p>–Esperaba que me lo dijeras sin necesidad de preguntarte, pero tal vez soy demasiado optimista.</p>
<p>–Quiero pedirte que vengas conmigo a Vanissar.</p>
<p>Christian lo miró largo rato. Después, preguntó:</p>
<p>–¿Por qué?</p>
<p>–Porque Jack y Erik están allí y te necesitan.</p>
<p>Christian frunció el ceño.</p>
<p>–Lo dudo.</p>
<p>Shail observó cómo alimentaba el fuego con más madera.</p>
<p>–Me cuesta entender por qué te has alejado tanto de tu hijo.</p>
<p>–Erik no es mi hijo.</p>
<p>–Creo que Victoria no estaría de acuerdo con eso.</p>
<p>Christian inspiró hondo.</p>
<p>–Victoria ya no está y lo que ella piense ya no importa.</p>
<p>Shail lo miró fijamente.</p>
<p>–Sí importa, Christian. Claro que importa.</p>
<p>Hubo un silencio. Pocas veces el mago lo había llamado “Christian”. El shek se dio cuenta de que intentaba despertar recuerdos en él y se sintió manipulado. Se puso en pie.</p>
<p>–Es tarde. Apaga el fuego antes de entrar. Tienes mantas en el sofá.</p>
<p>Se marchó dentro. Shail suspiró y observó los colores de la hoguera que crepitaba alegremente frente a él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando abrió los ojos, el sol iluminaba el interior de la cabaña. Se levantó y salió. Christian estaba sentado en las escaleras, tallando un trozo de madera con un cuchillo.</p>
<p>–¿Por qué elegiste este sitio? –preguntó el mago, observando cómo las ramas de los árboles se mecían suavemente con el viento.</p>
<p>Christian se encogió de hombros.</p>
<p>–No lo elegí, me lo encontré por casualidad. Me gustó el bosque, es tranquilo. –Hizo una pausa larga–. Pero me siento atrapado en este mundo.</p>
<p>–¿Idhún? Es tu mundo.</p>
<p>–No. El mundo en el que yo me crié ya no existe.</p>
<p>–¿Lo echas de menos?</p>
<p>Christian sacudió brevemente la cabeza.</p>
<p>–Echo de menos no temer por mi vida a cada instante. Pero no echo de menos a Ashran, si es a lo que te refieres.</p>
<p>–No es a lo que me refería –replicó Shail, conciliador.</p>
<p>–Siempre me he sentido más a gusto en la Tierra, desde la primera vez que llegué. No sé por qué. Creo que allí la gente es más individualista.</p>
<p>–Y también está el hecho de que no asesinaste a sus familiares –recordó el mago sin poderlo evitar.</p>
<p>Christian le dedicó una de sus miradas insondables.</p>
<p>–¿De verdad has venido hasta aquí solo para pedirme que vuelva? –preguntó.</p>
<p>Shail asintió.</p>
<p>–Sí.</p>
<p>–¿Ha pasado algo?</p>
<p>–Nada en concreto… Pero Jack no está bien.</p>
<p>El shek se encogió de hombros.</p>
<p>–¿Cómo esperas que esté?</p>
<p>–Así, no. Se ha encerrado en sí mismo y apenas habla. No se relaciona con nadie, ni siquiera con sus antiguos amigos. Jack no es así.</p>
<p>–Tal vez Jack sea así cuando sufre una pérdida. Tal vez no lo conoces.</p>
<p>–Pero tú sí, ¿no? Viviste con él un tiempo. ¿Alguna vez lo has visto así?</p>
<p>–No –reconoció Christian–. Pero nunca lo he visto sin Victoria.</p>
<p>Shail inspiró hondo.</p>
<p>–Está sufriendo. Mucho. Lo sé porque Zaisei lo siente.</p>
<p>–No hace falta ser un celeste para saber eso. ¿Cómo quieres que esté? ¿Dando saltos de alegría? ¿Yendo a beber con sus colegas? Ha perdido a Victoria. Pensé que entenderías lo que eso significa para alguien como Jack.</p>
<p>Shail no contestó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christian se marchó al río después de desayunar. Shail aprovechó la soledad para caminar por el bosquecillo que rodeaba la cabaña. La idea de acudir en su busca había sido solo suya; de hecho, Zaisei le había advertido de que le iba a costar convencerlo y de que no podía esperar que un shek quisiera compartir su vida con un dragón y su hijo, por mucho que en la Tierra hubieran vivido en la misma casa. Victoria era el nexo, y Victoria no estaba. Pero el mago, optimista incansable, estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.</p>
<p>Cuando el shek volvió con más truchas, le echó una mirada de soslayo y se metió en la cabaña a limpiarlas. Shail le dejó su espacio durante un rato. Por un lado, no quería agobiarlo, pero al mismo tiempo le urgía hablar las cosas para poder marcharse y dejar de imponerle su presencia.</p>
<p>–¿Puedo decir algo? –preguntó con cautela cuando el shek salió a tomar el aire.</p>
<p>Christian se apartó el pelo de la cara.</p>
<p>–Si no hay más remedio.</p>
<p>–No te pido que vuelvas por Jack, sino por Erik. Él también está sufriendo. Jack lo intenta, pero se frustra y le grita más a menudo de lo que debería.</p>
<p>–¿Y crees que mi presencia arreglaría eso? Antes estaba Victoria para mediar entre Jack y yo, pero ahora la convivencia sería demasiado difícil.</p>
<p>–La convivencia es difícil entre vosotros tanto si está Victoria como si no.</p>
<p>–Además, te recuerdo que Erik es medio dragón. No quiero obligarle a tener que tratar con un shek al que odia por naturaleza.</p>
<p>–Erik lo ha perdido todo –dijo Shail–. Ha perdido a su madre, ha perdido a su hermana, ha perdido el mundo el que vivía y te ha perdido a ti. Solo le queda su padre… y su padre está destrozado ahora mismo.</p>
<p>Se hizo un silencio, solo roto por los sonidos del pájaro <em>haai</em> en la distancia. Shail se dio cuenta de que, aunque Christian no estaba de acuerdo con él, sopesaba sus argumentos y no lo interrumpía nunca. Agradeció esa forma de conversar tan shek; así era mucho más fácil entenderse.</p>
<p>–No digas que no todavía –pidió el mago–. Piénsalo durante todo el día, por favor. Iré a dormir al pueblo más cercano.</p>
<p>–No hace falta que…</p>
<p>–Solo dime que lo pensarás. Y yo respetaré tu decisión.</p>
<p>Christian inspiró hondo.</p>
<p>–Lo pensaré.</p>
<p>–Gracias.</p>
<p>El mago se levantó y avanzó hacia el pájaro.</p>
<p>–Shail –lo llamó Christian–. No hace falta que te vayas.</p>
<p>–Voy a dar un paseo. Lo hablamos mañana, ¿vale?</p>
<p>Christian asintió.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nevaba suavemente cuando Shail se levantó esa mañana, pero el invierno no había avanzado lo suficiente y los copos se derretían al rozar el suelo. Christian entró a la cabaña y se sentó frente a él. Le entregó un cuenco de almendras peladas.</p>
<p>–Lo he pensado como me pediste.</p>
<p>El mago asintió. Nada en la insondable mirada del shek le daba a entender qué iba a decirle.</p>
<p>–¿Y?</p>
<p>Christian no contestó enseguida. Shail no sabía qué hacer así que comió un par de almendras.</p>
<p>–No voy a ir. No es… buena idea. Jack y yo nos pelearíamos constantemente, y no sería bueno para ninguno de los tres, sobre todo para Erik. Esto no quiere decir que nunca vaya a ir a verlos. Pero no ahora. No puedo.</p>
<p>Shail asintió.</p>
<p>–Lo entiendo. Tal vez tengas razón.</p>
<p>No tardó nada en recoger sus cosas.</p>
<p>–Gracias por tu hospitalidad, Christian.</p>
<p>Le tendió la mano como se hacía en la Tierra. El joven se la estrechó. Shail salió de la cabaña y avanzó hacia el pájaro <em>haai</em>, que se sacudía las plumas, ansioso por alzar el vuelo.</p>
<p>–¿Por qué me llamas “Christian” ahora? –preguntó el shek desde la entrada, apoyado contra el dintel de la puerta.</p>
<p>Shail se encogió de hombros.</p>
<p>–No lo sé. Costumbre. La gente que te llamaba “Kirtash” ya no está o no habla de ti. Y Jack y Erik siempre se refieren a ti de esa forma.</p>
<p>El joven lo observó mientras el mago ataba sus cosas en la silla del pájaro y se subía.</p>
<p>–¿Erik habla de mí?</p>
<p>Shail esbozó una sonrisa y se volvió.</p>
<p>–Todos los días.</p>
<p>Espoleó al pájaro para que alzara el vuelo. La criatura batió las alas con fuerza, haciendo remolinos con los copos de nieve, hasta que se elevó por encima de las copas de los árboles. Pájaro y humano se fueron haciendo cada vez más pequeños hasta desaparecer entre las nubes.</p>
<p>El joven se sacó del bolsillo la figura que había estado tallando esos días. Le faltaba pulirla un poco más, pero ya le había dado forma: era un dragón con las alas desplegadas.</p>
<p>Christian dudó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shail guió al pájaro <em>haai</em> hasta una pequeña aldea de casas de piedra y le hizo aterrizar en la plaza central. Lo ató en el cobertizo de la posada; el ave se puso a comer alpiste alegremente.</p>
<p>–Aquí estás, mago –dijo la posadera cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta.</p>
<p>–Aquí estoy. Dígame cuánto le debo.</p>
<p>–Nada, hombre. ¡Será por alpiste!</p>
<p>Shail sonrió, agradecido, pero vio en la expresión de la mujer que quería decirle algo más.</p>
<p>–Ha venido un joven preguntando por ti –dijo frunciendo el ceño–. Me ha dado mala espina y le he dicho que nunca te había visto, pero creo que no me ha creído.</p>
<p>El mago asintió.</p>
<p>–No se preocupe. ¿Podría decirme por dónde se fue?</p>
<p>–No. –La posadera se acercó más a él–. Al mirarlo a los ojos me ha parecido… que era Kirtash, el hijo de Ashran, maldita sea su estampa.</p>
<p>Shail se estremeció. Sin dudarlo un instante, alzó la mano y hubo un fogonazo de luz. La mujer cerró los ojos, cegada, y cuando los abrió parpadeó varias veces, profundamente confusa.</p>
<p>–Uy –masculló–. He debido de quedarme traspuesta.</p>
<p>El mago sonrió, comprensivo.</p>
<p>–¿Cuánto le debo?</p>
<p>La posadera sacudió la cabeza.</p>
<p>–Nada, hombre. ¡Será por alpiste!</p>
<p>Shail salió a la calle y echó un vistazo rápido por la plaza, inquieto. Trató de pensar con claridad… Decidió volver a los establos, donde lo esperaba Christian.</p>
<p>El mago suspiró.</p>
<p>–¿Cómo has llegado tan rápido?</p>
<p>–No sé si lo recuerdas, pero soy un shek –replicó el joven con sarcasmo.</p>
<p>–¿Sabías que la posadera te ha reconocido? Eso no ha sido muy inteligente por tu parte, <em>shek</em>.</p>
<p>Christian frunció el ceño. El mago empezaba a conocerlo lo suficiente como para ser capaz de ver la sorpresa en sus ojos.</p>
<p>–Es una pena, me gustaba vivir en ese bosque –comentó–. Ahora tendré que marcharme.</p>
<p>–Eso no será necesario –contestó Shail–. Le he borrado la memoria inmediata, no recordará haberte visto.</p>
<p>El shek asintió con aprobación.</p>
<p>–No eres tan inútil como mago.</p>
<p>Shail soltó una risa seca.</p>
<p>–¿Has cambiado de opinión?</p>
<p>Christian desvió la vista un rato.</p>
<p>–¿De verdad crees que debería ir con ellos?</p>
<p>Shail sonrió.</p>
<p>–No para siempre, pero… sí.</p>
<p>El joven se quedó callado un momento, y finalmente asintió.</p>
<p>–Está bien.</p>
<p>–Por suerte, soy un optimista y traje dos <em>haai</em>.</p>
<p>–No pienso montarme en ese pájaro.</p>
<p>–Tú mismo, shek.</p>
<p>Christian observó el ave durante unos segundos, como ponderando si valía la pena arriesgarse. Shail le tendió las riendas. El shek las aceptó a regañadientes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–¡Christian! –gritó Erik, y corrió a su encuentro.</p>
<p>El joven se agachó para recibir al niño en sus brazos. Mientras lo apretaba contra su pecho, pensó en lo muchísimo que lo había echado de menos. Era la misma sensación que tenía con Victoria: no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la añoraba hasta que la abrazaba. Con la muchacha en la mente, se separó de Erik con una caricia en el pelo. Se puso en pie y miró a Jack. El odio resurgió como siempre, pero, en lugar de reprimirlo, Christian se limitó a aceptar que estaba ahí y que, en sí mismo, no hacía daño a nadie si él no le daba salida.</p>
<p>–Hola.</p>
<p>–Hola –respondió Jack.</p>
<p>Christian lo notó tenso. Quizá con él también tenía que volver a empezar.</p>
<p>–¿Todo bien?</p>
<p>–Sí. ¿Cuándo has llegado?</p>
<p>–Ahora mismo.</p>
<p>–¿No te ha visto nadie?</p>
<p>–No.</p>
<p>Jack asintió.</p>
<p>Durante la cena, Erik le contó a Christian lo que había hecho durante esos meses, con todo lujo de detalles. Al joven se le contagió la alegría del niño, e incluso Jack, que estaba huraño por la presencia del shek, terminó sonriendo.</p>
<p>Cuando Erik se retiró, Jack se levantó para coger un licor y dos vasos. Le enseñó la botella de manera interrogante y Christian asintió. Hace tiempo habría rechazado cualquier cosa que afectara sus capacidades sensoriales y mentales, pero sus dos años en la Tierra y la influencia de Victoria y Jack lo habían vuelto más laxo. El primer sorbo le quemó la garganta.</p>
<p>–Explícame cómo has conseguido entrar en Vanis y llegar hasta aquí sin que nadie note tu presencia.</p>
<p>Christian contestó:</p>
<p>–No me he transformado, he venido en <em>haai</em>.</p>
<p>Jack lo miró atentamente.</p>
<p>–Ahora lo entiendo todo. No has venido por voluntad propia, te ha arrastrado Shail.</p>
<p>El shek posó lentamente el vaso en la mesa.</p>
<p>–Todo lo que hago lo hago por voluntad propia, Jack. Excepto odiarte. Me gustaría dejar de odiarte, de verdad, pero no puedo. Así que te agradecería que no me des más razones para hacerlo. Me ha traído Shail, es verdad, pero he venido porque quería ver a Erik.</p>
<p>–Querías ver a Erik. Así, de repente. ¿Y todos estos meses?</p>
<p>Christian se frotó los ojos.</p>
<p>–No quiero discutir.</p>
<p>Se levantó y salió al porche. Hacía una noche fría, pero el cielo estaba despejado y se veían las estrellas. Las tres lunas iluminaban la ciudad.</p>
<p>Christian respiró el aire nocturno para calmar las emociones que se agolpaban en su interior. Cuando se sintió mejor, entró de nuevo a la casa. Erik se había metido en su cama, pero todavía estaba despierto. El shek se sentó a su lado y dejó que el niño le acariciara la barba. Sonrió.</p>
<p>–¿Me has hecho alguno? –le preguntó Erik en inglés. Se había acostumbrado a hablarle en ese idioma. Durante los dos años que vivieron en la Tierra, el primer año en Estados Unidos y el segundo en Dinamarca, en su casa se hablaban cuatro idiomas: idhunaico entre los adultos, danés entre Jack y los niños, español entre Victoria y los niños, e inglés con Christian.</p>
<p>El joven sacó de su bolsillo el dragón de madera. Erik lo tomó entre las manos como si fuera un tesoro.</p>
<p>–Voy a quedarme unos días –le explicó el joven–. ¿Te parece bien?</p>
<p>–Sí. ¿Cuántos días?</p>
<p>–Bastantes.</p>
<p>El niño asintió, conforme con esa respuesta. Christian añadió:</p>
<p>–Aunque esté lejos, siempre pienso en ti.</p>
<p>–¿Y en mamá y Eva?</p>
<p>El shek inspiró hondo.</p>
<p>–En ellas también. Todo el rato.</p>
<p>Le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.</p>
<p>Jack había salido al porche. Christian se sentía muy cansado, pero sabía que no lograría conciliar el sueño. Cogió la botella de licor y los dos vasos que estaban sobre la mesa y salió. Se sentó al lado del dragón y sirvió el licor. Bebieron en silencio.</p>
<p>–Sé que piensas que he abandonado a Erik –dijo el shek.</p>
<p>–Bueno, es un hecho.</p>
<p>–Me acusabas de lo mismo cuando “abandonaba” a Victoria.</p>
<p>–La diferencia era que Victoria era adulta, Christian –replicó Jack. Hablaba bajo, pero el fuego del dragón brillaba en sus ojos–. Erik es un niño.</p>
<p>–Erik es tu hijo.</p>
<p>Jack lo miró como si el shek le hubiera dado una bofetada.</p>
<p>–Erik es tan hijo tuyo como mío. Que se parezca a mí es simplemente casualidad y no importa en absoluto. Tú me enseñaste eso.</p>
<p>El joven lo observó largamente. Jack sabía que tenía razón, y sabía que Christian también lo sabía. Siguió hablando:</p>
<p>–No me vengas con excusas de la naturaleza de los sheks porque es mentira. No te fuiste porque necesitabas estar solo, te fuiste porque te recordábamos demasiado a ellas. Y lo entiendo, joder, claro que lo entiendo. Pero asúmelo. Asume que por una vez tomaste una decisión emocional y no racional. Y acepta que abandonaste a tu familia cuando más te necesitaba porque en el fondo eres un cobarde.</p>
<p>Jack se levantó de golpe y entró en la casa dando un portazo.</p>
<p>A la mañana siguiente, Jack encontró a Christian y Erik practicando un truco de magia con una moneda. El niño casi conseguía hacerla desaparecer al pasarla de una mano a otra sin que se notara. El shek lo envió al jardín a practicar y se acercó a Jack, que se estaba sirviendo un vaso de leche.</p>
<p>–Tienes razón –dijo.</p>
<p>Jack lo miró.</p>
<p>–Creo que es la primera vez que me dices eso.</p>
<p>El shek se encogió de hombros.</p>
<p>–Alguna vez tenía que pasar. –Hubo una pausa incómoda–. Siento haberme ido tanto tiempo.</p>
<p>–No te preocupes. Es algo que podría haber hecho yo perfectamente. Es algo que ya he hecho, en realidad. Mira, no pretendo que te quedes aquí, en una ciudad donde no eres bien recibido, a vivir con un dragón y su hijo. –Los dos sonrieron ante esa idea–. Pero sí que nos consideres tu familia, y lo haremos funcionar de alguna forma.</p>
<p>El shek asintió.</p>
<p>–Vale.</p>
<p>Jack suavizó el tono cuando dijo:</p>
<p>–No estoy seguro de si me gusta la barba. Te da un aire de hombre solitario y misterioso que te hace parecer mucho más interesante que yo.</p>
<p>Christian sonrió.</p>
<p>–¿Y no es así?</p>
<p>Jack le dio una palmada en la espalda.</p>
<p>–Más quisieras.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Siempre me ha gustado la relación entre Christian y Shail, porque fueron enemigos durante mucho más tiempo que cualquier otro personaje y aun así ambos pusieron a un lado sus diferencias por Victoria. Y me apetecía escribir una situación en la que Jack fuera más maduro y racional que Christian, ya iba siendo hora!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>